


糖果，玫瑰与谎言（其一）

by hsj04



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: DmCD, Incest, M/M, Twincest, mVmD, 维吉尔/但丁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsj04/pseuds/hsj04
Summary: 三部曲其一，部分灵感来源于《嗜血法医》。请注意：该篇全员恶人，没有一个好人。生活在灵狱簿市的但丁表面上是一个昏昏噩噩噩的混混，干着警方特别顾问的工作。而除此之外的他实际上还有着不为人知的一面，但是一天早晨醒来后的新案件改变了原定的生活走向。此文经历大概一个多月的时间（在遭遇FF14的诱惑下）终于写完，也算有了一个好的开头？虽然听起来非常大言不惭，但是感谢魔小芋太太带我领略了小写兄弟的美好，也祝她能一直自由快乐的追求着自己喜欢的事物。





	1. 第一章

“感谢仁慈的主，感谢大家对我们机构的大力支持，让越来越多因为各种问题而不得不流离失所的孩童们拥有一个家，”在本市一所不知名的孤儿院正举办着一场慈善晚会，而站在人群中发言的人则是该孤儿院的院长，多尼斯，只是对于坐在停车场多尼斯车中的但丁来说，这“善良”的多尼斯的生命不巧马上就要到尽头了。只是可怜的还什么都不知道的多尼斯，还正在为即将诈骗来新的一笔慈善捐款而沾沾自喜，瞧，他现在甚至难掩激动地对台下的人们举起了杯，“敬玛丽亚孤儿院，敬在座的各位，敬仁慈！”

宴会散后，多尼斯跟在场的工作人员交代完关于捐款的各项事宜，迈着轻快的步伐向自己的车走去。果然不出自己所料，这群富人们，一旦听闻慈善相关的事情，也不知道真的是出于对无家可归孩童的怜悯，还是平常在社会中亏心事做尽，需要买来点心理安慰，但对于多尼斯来说，这些都不重要。自己只知道仅仅把其中的百分之六十据为己有，就够多尼斯自己在逍遥个三四年的。而那群孤儿，什么孤儿？对于多尼斯而言经营孤儿院只是一种来钱快的生意而已。想到这里的多尼斯不禁自得地轻笑出声，拉开驾驶座的车门坐了进去。至于后座的人影？开心的多尼斯哪里还看得到人影？满脑子只顾得上赶紧把车开回家，洗澡睡一觉，等明早醒来钱已经躺进自己的账户中。

而开车离开孤儿院，刚刚准备上高速的多尼斯，就忽然被从后座套来的绳索擒住了脖颈，大气不敢喘一声了。

多尼斯感到自己呼吸越来越不顺畅，他下意识地开口争取道：“抱歉，不知道该如何称呼您？先生？女士？你我无冤无仇，我也只不过是一个贫穷孤儿院院长，还有那么多儿童等着我的照护，而你打劫一个贫穷的善人能够得到什么呢？”

等待对方回话的多尼斯只听见了一声轻笑，瞬间绳索收紧，力气之大让人感到窒息，而后耳边传来了声音。“你他妈的闭嘴就行，按照我说的方向开，否则我现在就勒死你。”说完，绳索就十分配合的收紧了几分。

但丁当然知道对方会听话，为了这次的行动，他可是跟踪观察了这位多尼斯有一个月之久，单单计划都修改了三五次。虽然以但丁的性格而言，根本就不喜欢有什么计划的存在，但在现在这样一个社会，没有任何计划只靠一腔热血莽撞行事是绝对行不通的，即使是自认没啥头脑的但丁都不得不谨慎为好。而这贪婪又惜命的多尼斯？只要你不把他逼到绝路，他还会天真地以为可以凭借自己的口舌逃出生天来着。

多尼斯按照但丁的指示，开进了无人的小路，来到了一片黑漆漆的森林之中，终于在一个废弃的护林员小屋前停下了。正当多尼斯尝试回头，为自己的命运在做一番斗争时，就看见一把明晃晃的刀抵在自己的脖子上和一句不带任何感情的“下车，进屋。”

多尼斯笑着打开车门，背对着但丁举起了双手：“好的先生，您说什么都可以。”

被刀抵着背后，还自以为游刃有余的多尼斯边向小屋走去，嘴中边说着：“先生，不知道您的一切行为是出自于什么，一个不太幸福的童年？生活落魄的需要依靠打劫为生？身为一个孤儿院院长，我很明白也知道生活的不容易。不仅是孤儿院，外面还有很多流离失所的孩子，而我们的目标不正好是为了他们提供安全的住所，拥有一个好的成长环境，让他们长大成人，富有担当并回报社会，您说是不是先生？”

但打开门走进小屋的多尼斯，眼睛直勾勾地看着前方的景物，停止了自己的长篇大论。

“安全的住所，好的成长环境，长大成人，回报社会？妈的，真亏你说得出口，”可能跟自身的经历有关，但丁不快地骂着，但不能因为自身的情绪影响了这出好戏，毕竟自己为了这个禽兽，还是耗费了不少时间的。至少前面这一排儿童的尸体可是自己耗费了连续几个夜晚从泥土里面一个个挖出来的。

“你应该记得他们吧？尼斯，莉莉，玛丽莲……这可都是你们孤儿院接收的儿童。少一个孩子，就可以少一张嘴，少花几分钱，他们被你挑选出来杀死，满足你的欲望，在对外宣传资金困难无钱医治，就可以进行下一拨的募捐。妈的，他们当中最小的甚至不超过五岁。”但丁说着，但多尼斯就如同被鬼魂缠身般一动不动，只有那细微的呼吸声还证明他是一个活人。

忽地他开始说话。

“先生，这是经营。经营你懂吗？现在干什么都要讲究策略，我只不过向大众贩卖了这么一个理念，他们就自掏腰包地向我供上钱财，”说着多尼斯的语气中渐渐透露出了疯狂，“孤儿院接受的孩子越来越多，把他们养大成人耗费的时间如此之长，回报社会？那只不过是风毛麟角。这是亏本经营，先生。而他们的牺牲？这是必要的，这不过是我选择的一种经营策略罢了，先生。”

没等多尼斯继续讲下去，但丁干净利落地割开了多尼斯的颈部动脉，看着血液喷涌而出倒在血泊中还没有完全咽气的多尼斯，但丁随手捡了块布，擦拭着刀上的血，缓缓地说道：“至少有一点你说对了，我有一个不太幸福的童年，而杀害你的理由？只是我想而已。”

但丁不讨厌血，准确说居住在自己身体某个角落的怪物甚至渴求、迷恋血的味道和触感，但是在现在这样一个社会要是想有更长的杀戮生涯，对于自己沾沾自得的杰作销毁到隐秘无痕还是十分有必要的。所以从另一种程度上来说，这种短暂的作品，反而会变得更加有价值不是吗？

在点燃了这个废弃小屋，并等火烧得完全熄灭所有东西一干二净之后，但丁开着多尼斯的车来到了一片沼泽区将其沉入了沼泽之中。然后走到不远处自己停放房车的位置，上了车，并把自己的房车开回了近期一直生活的游乐园湖边。接下来与平常的夜生活也没有什么不同，进夜店，找几个看对眼的女人（尽管自己心中的怪兽每次都在嗤笑自己明明对这些女人毫无兴趣，但还是需要营造一个正常的混混形象不是吗）一夜欢愉后，在宿醉着从床上醒来，这很符合一个社会对混混的定义，而但丁也乐于维护自己这样一个形象，毕竟在人们眼中看起来“正常”还是很有必要的，不是吗？虽然自己早就了解到自己这一辈子可能就无法成为一个“正常人”，但装装样子，表面上遵守这个社会的法则为自己生活行个方便何乐而不为呢？更何况自己并不讨厌宿醉着从床上醒来的感觉，那会让自己感觉更像是正常人。

但并不是每天早上都可以宿醉后睡到自然醒的。

比如今天一大早的电话铃声就把但丁从睡梦中扯了出来，而这个点会给但丁打电话的，有且只有那一个人，并且代表着但丁为数不多的正常人生活义务。

“唯，凯特，要是又是帮你抓一个偷钱包的贼那我就直接挂电话了。”

“当然不是，至少这次不是。”电话那头传来熟悉的声音，虽然带着不赞许的语气，但是听起来还是要激动得多，“再说了，你不敢挂电话的，这可是你必须要做的工作。”

对，工作，为了给自己在社会上找个定位，还要向劳改自己的警察们体现诚意，但丁成为了他们安插在混混中的一个线人（某种程度上也是为了给自己的生活找一个经济来源）“警民一家亲”，哈，就这样让一个“混混”成为了特别顾问。

“那这次是什么？哦，像上个月一样，我拉皮条，你装妓女，抓几个嫖客？不得不说，凯特，上个月抓的那几个搞不好是你到目前警察生涯最辉煌的时刻了。”

“但丁！”果不其然，凯特会因为这句话一点就着，在电话那头冲着但丁喊着，“反正三十分钟后在希尔酒店见，你迟到的话这个月都别想从警察这边拿到一分钱！”说完就迅速挂了电话。

虽然但丁和凯特那样说着，在凯特挂断电话后，还是从床上起来，开始穿衣洗漱，出门乘坐地铁向酒店赶去。（为什么不开车？一是游乐园湖边这样宽敞的地方并不好找，二是如果不是要进行“行动”的话，没必要大费周章开车出门，毕竟这个城市本身也没有大到天天要开车出门的地步。）

凯特的存在在某种程度上是很重要的，作为一个活生生的人类，她使但丁还能维持着与人类社会薄弱的联系，至少还能保持着一个人生活在社会上应该有的形象。要说两个人怎么认识的？那还得亏于本市最臭名昭著的孤儿院（当然在十年前出事之前还是本市最大的慈善工程之一）在那个对于儿时但丁百分之百的炼狱里面，但丁和凯特短暂的相遇了。凯特来得快去得也快，在不到一个月的时间里面就被一对职业是警察的夫妻领养走了，而但丁，直到这家孤儿院曝光倒闭都没逃出这个炼狱。这也决定了两人再次见面时，一个是刚劳改完出狱的混混和一个是继承养父母志向的警察。虽然据说还跟她所崇拜的家中收养的另外一个现在在法政科工作的义兄有关，但关但丁什么事呢，但丁只知道两人以前在孤儿院聊得不错，外加凯特对自己总有着愧疚的幸存者心理，能帮自己混个特别顾问有口饭吃就行了。

但丁刚走到希尔酒店的大门口，就看到凯特向自己跑了过来，应该心情还不错？毕竟凯特会免费送给自己披萨吃的机会少之又少。

“是什么能让你这么的开心？”但丁说着毫不客气地从凯特手中把披萨拿走，咬了一口说到。

“哈？但丁，你认真的？”听到但丁问话的凯特仿佛听到了什么不可思议的笑话一般，用自己空出来的那只手朝但丁的胸口打了一拳，“你也知道我当警察一段时间以来都干得是一些什么跑腿的工作。而这次，但丁，我敢跟你打赌，这次对我而言就是一个进入刑事组大展拳脚的机会！”

“那跟我这个混混有什么关系呢？”但丁明白，在凯特眼中，身为警察的养父母拯救了自己，而自己那优秀的义兄（虽然凯特经常提起，但没怎么提过对方的名字）为自己的人生道路指明了方向，成为一个好警察继承他们的遗志再正常不过，只是凯特过于的天真，这个城市腐败之深可能早已超过了她的想象，至少这点但丁是肯定的。

听完但丁问题的凯特反而忽然有点沉默了，她似乎在思考自己的措辞（在这点上但丁其实完全不在意，对于他而言只是凯特奇妙的愧疚心理又上线了而已），最后她抬头，眼中少有的出现了迟疑和恐惧地说道：“因为这次的事件很恶劣，我觉得只有你这样经历的人或许才能帮得上忙。”

我这样经历的人帮得上忙？那是当然，但丁想着，毕竟实际上的我可不只是个混混那么简单，再加上身体中的怪兽在听到“恶劣”两个字以后，就如同嗅到血味的狼不住的兴奋起来。  
“所以是什么？帮派火拼，黑吃黑，然后双方不讨巧的一起死在了宾馆里？”但丁跟着凯特向室内的案发现场走去，甚至在听到凯特的回答“不，死者只有一个人，是一位妓女来着”之后，和内心的怪物一起开始期待见到一个满是血液的场景，想着就仿佛已经闻到了扑面而来的血腥味，可是等凯特推开案发现场门的一刹那发现事情并不是自己想得那样。

那是一个干净到自己感到一丝新奇的场面。

整个房间内没有一滴血，包括那位受害者的尸体。虽然说是尸体，但整具尸体被锯成了一节节的，被放干净了血，切面非常整洁利落，受害者所有东西都在自己的包中没有丢失，唯一丢失的只有自己的头而已。而受害者被锯断后重新组合摆在一起的身体，似乎做出了一个类似于观望的动作，让但丁感觉眼熟好像在哪里见过却又想不起来。

身体中的怪物开始咆哮，对于他而言，这可能是一个潜在的同类，更别提对方的手法，可能与自己不分上下（虽然但丁是坚定的血液爱好者），让人提起了以往不存在的好奇兴趣。

“真是个怪物，”凯特在但丁旁边轻骂出声，“本市的妓女虽多，但不得不说这好歹也是一条人命，然道但丁，我们这儿来了一位新世纪杰克开膛手吗？”

哈？杰克开膛手？但丁听着不禁在心里笑出声，你有见过哪个杰克开膛手不把那个可怜的女人开膛破肚，而只是呈断肢状的吗？更何况这位兄弟对受害者没有一丝的性欲，他只是切断重组，与其说他杀人泄愤不如说他想传递什么信息。只是有一点凯特说对了。

“等着吧，凯特，不管他是不是一位开膛手，你们这群条子要是抓不住他，过不了多久又会有新的尸体的。”

“新的尸体？”一个轻佻的问话打断了但丁和凯特的对话，而凯特听到那个声音之后脸色臭了几分。从旁边几个警探类似的反应来看，只有他们亲爱的警察局所长莉莉丝能做到了。

那个浓妆艳抹的女人，有着秃鹰一般的眼神，仿佛闻到什么血的味道就会冲过去分一杯羹。然而不巧的是她那拙劣的真是让人不敢恭维。在所有员工看来她似乎把毕生精力都用在拍总局长的马屁上了，用她那独有的“政治手段”混到了所长的位置。但是对于作为混混的但丁来说，莉莉丝远不止这些条子眼中那么简单。这些单纯的条子可能从来没有想过为什么本市夜店如此之多，妓女的存在仿佛是什么正当生意，因为社会本身风气如此？不不不，与其怪罪于社会，还不如说是身为所长的莉莉丝为了黑白通吃默许妓女的存在。甚至更为讽刺的是，要不是她还有那么一点脑子，还为了自己的仕途，本市最有名的那家“地狱火”的老板就要是她来着了。你要问但丁怎么知道的？某种程度上还要得亏于自己“特别顾问”这个称呼，在工作第一天就被莉莉丝拖下水用于打探这方面的情报了。当然但丁并不想合作，但就像但丁说得那样，精于政治的莉莉丝擅长威胁，为了装作正常人在乎的样子，但丁只好答应了下来。

所以某种程度上但丁也为凯特感到可惜来着，一个一心只想证明自己的小姑娘，上个月做出的最大成绩恰巧是打击了莉莉丝的钱途，让自己和莉莉丝结下梁子。而这次对于凯特来说搞不好能给自己仕途带来机会的案子，怕不是莉莉丝早就想把她扫地出门的一个由头罢了。

“但丁，接着说啊，为什么会有新的尸体？”莉莉丝朝着但丁和凯特走了过来，而她的身后正跟着三个破例的特约记者收集着新闻报道的素材。

“哈，只是我这个混混的一时灵感而已，”但丁敷衍地回答着，内心的怪物也朝这个女人翻了个白眼嬉笑着。当然不只是因为灵感，但怎么能告诉她们呢。死去的女人的四肢有几处切割方法和角度都与剩下的不太相同，要说是行凶者的失误，不如说是他在探寻着什么，也许是在寻找一个最为顺手的操作方法。但表面上仅仅作为“扰乱社会治安”的但丁当然不懂这些啦，一切都只是混混的直觉而已。

“哦，灵感是吗，那就只是杞人忧天，”莉莉丝听完转身带着公式化的笑容对三位记者说着，“你们也看到了，这只是一场激情犯罪，只是受害者恰好职业特殊来着。但是我们不排除之后会有模仿犯的出现，当然本局会一如既往的抓住犯人来维护本市的治安。”

连但丁都不得不佩服莉莉丝讲话的技术，既随便给案件下了定义，又不至于把话说得太死为自己留了条后路，最主要的是还可以通过特约记者让自己成为新闻的中心。

“所以，但丁，这次你会帮我吗，”在走之前凯特扭头对但丁问到，“毕竟我就这一次机会了，搞不好的话我只能做一辈子贴罚单的交警了。”

不，还有更糟的。但丁想着但没有说出口。

“没事的，凯特，既然上次我帮你拉皮条了，那这次又有什么理由不帮你呢？”但丁说着挥手向凯特告别，虽然按平常的谨慎来说，本应该躲得越远越好，但是在心中莫名其妙有个声音告诉自己答应下来，更别说身为怪物的自己期待着同为怪物的对方下一个作品的出现。


	2. 第二章

但丁做了一个梦。

梦中有一个哭花了妆的女人向自己大声祈求着什么，那姜红如火般的头发烧得他眼疼，可是除了女人的大声呼喊但丁再也听不到什么其他的声音。然而下一秒女人向看见了什么似的疯狂挣扎起来，哭骂着。不一会儿就转变为了刺耳的尖叫声，在寒冷的气温里逐渐开始弥漫着一股血腥味。女人的声音越来越弱，连呼吸声都转变为气音直到消失了。但是但丁看不清梦中女人在哪儿，只有一片黑暗，狭小和越来越寒冷的感觉袭来，如坠冰窟。

“嘿嘿，醒醒，酒吧可不是用来睡觉的地方。”随着这句话一只手伏上了但丁的肩头。而从冰冷梦境被拉回嘈杂现实的但丁下意识地狠狠抓住伏在自己肩头的手并向一个方向并不舒服的反方向扭去。

“嘿！哥们，你这是什么意思！”在但丁看清被自己抓住的人是酒吧酒保的时候松开了手。酒保瞪了一眼但丁，收回了自己的手揉着，“没钱就不要出来喝酒，一个大活人跑进来一杯没点，就在这儿睡了一晚上。这儿不是旅馆，不过看你这样子估计也没钱找妞陪你去旅馆吧。”

但丁并不想听对方再抱怨下去，起身朝酒保竖了个中指走出了酒吧。看着外面冷清的街道但丁才意识到自己确实睡了很久。在中午和凯特分手之后但丁去处理了几个自己被警方安插进的帮派无关痛痒的事之后，还在兴奋的但丁本来想去酒吧喝点酒放松来着的，但谁知道就这样一直睡到了深夜。

走在小巷中的但丁尝试回忆刚才梦中的场景，却除了一直感觉到的寒冷以外一无所获。而下一秒回过神来的时候发现自己的双腿早已把自己带上了与去往自己停在游乐园房车完全相反的方向，往着物流集散中心的方向走着。但丁在心里自嘲着，梦见了寒冷不等于梦见了啥能冻肉的冷藏室之类的吧，虽然早上那个尸体的截面还真的有可能是在冷藏后才能切割得这么平滑的，但是这和梦中尖叫着那个姜红色头发的女人有什么关系呢？

可是但丁自己也不知道为什么没有回头而是继续朝前走着，仿佛心里有一种感觉告诉自己就去看一眼，就是那儿。而还没等到但丁和心里在嘲笑着自己的怪物来一场辩论的时候，但丁看见了前方停着的一辆冷藏运输车。不知道为什么这辆“乔纳森兄弟”牌冷藏运输车本应该和周围其他的车一样在普通不过了，可是却让但丁有一种熟悉的就是它的感觉。

还没等但丁靠近，冷冻车发动了朝着相反的方向离去。但丁一边觉得自己疯了，一边逼停了一辆小轿车把车上的人拉了出来，坐了进去开足马力朝冷冻车追了上去。跟着冷冻车一起上了郊外高速的但丁觉得自己像一个傻子，无凭无据的就追了上去，说是感觉？天杀的，要是自己的感觉这么有用那自己还会在赌场输那么多钱吗？但是连续跟了几个拐弯后前面的车好像发现但丁开了一辆车跟着自己，开始在车流中错车，超车试图甩开但丁。

于是但丁在不知不觉中又被带回到了市郊通往别市的大桥路上。但丁明确记得该桥还没有修好，离合桥还有半个月的工期，但对方这样一来不相当于自寻死路等着被逼停吗？那对方又何必要跟自己绕这么长的路呢？果不其然冷冻车不仅没有减速，而是全力加速冲过了桥，飞身越到了对面。

看着逐渐远去的冷冻车但丁无可奈何的掉头，把车往回开，但是这辆车毕竟是抢的，还是处理下比较好，这样想着，但丁把车开向桥墩准备把车丢在那儿。还没等但丁往暗处开很远，就感觉到黑暗中有什么东西。于是但丁朝着他觉得有东西的地方开去，把车灯开到了最亮。

那是一个有着姜红色头发的女人头。

“所以你抢了一辆车跑了这么老远就是因为你的直觉告诉你那里有一个人头？”凯特边勘察着现场边向但丁问道。

要不是被抢车主报警，但丁和这颗头也不会被追来的警察发现了。但丁想着非常简略的向警察们解释了来龙去脉。至于有多简略？但丁连那辆乔纳森兄弟牌冷藏车都没提过。不是因为它只是但丁的臆想和这个女人头毫无关系，恰恰相反正是这颗女人头印证了但丁的直觉。因为她那被平整切割的纤细脖颈上系着一条丝带，上面印着乔纳森兄弟的LOGO和字样，特别是字样处乔纳森似乎被暴力漂洗过已不清晰，而剩下了十分显眼的兄弟字眼。

兄弟？难道对方也在寻找和自己一样的怪物吗？但丁想着，听着自己的怪物开心地笑着，就仿佛对方是对自己说的一样，但是但丁也知道这世上哪里存在着什么杀手联谊会，这种事情的发生只会让但丁看起来蹊跷。

现在最大的问题是把凯特这群条子糊弄过去。

正当但丁想着怎么回答凯特问题的时候，凯特伸手凑近了过来，做好了已经要被逮捕准备的但丁就看着凯特的手挽在了自己的手臂上，然后悄声跟自己说着：“但丁你也太不够意思了，今天中午才答应我要帮我，晚上就一个人出来有了这么大的发现。”

可我难道要告诉你这一切都是我凭我不知道哪里来的直觉发现的吗，但丁心中骂到，要不是因为那个梦谁会跑到郊外来，还不能痛快的喝酒，只能得到一颗女人头呢，“可能你们条子当久了，没有我这样的运气罢了。”

“呵，但丁，我就看你吹吧，你要是有这运气还能只是一个普通混混，”明显凯特对这个说辞并不满意，她咂咂嘴说道，“那这次你要是因为抢车和人头进去了我可不管你了。”

哦，这就开始威胁了。

“说吧，你到底想要从我这里听到什么？”

听到但丁回话的凯特瞬间眼睛亮了起来，她连忙向但丁问道：“难道你就真的没有一点意见可以给我？你真的忍心看平常一次次把犯事的你从看守所捞出来的我去当一个一辈子贴罚单的交警吗？”

虽然但丁真的并不太在意别人的死活，但是凯特毕竟和自己一起在孤儿院待过，后来还帮过自己几次，就当是为了平日的答谢好了。  


“冷藏运输车。”

“什么？”

“我建议你去查查最近有没有丢失的冷冻车。”

“哦，是因为断面过于平滑像低温下才能做到的吗？”

呵，条子雷达终于上线了吗。

“这样说倒也确实有可能，毕竟低温切断后等放至常温血液流尽后确实可以干净得一滴血没有，”凯特慢慢说着，“也就是说到目前为止，这两起案件的案发地点都应该在别处，而发现的地方只是用于展示的地方吗？”

连但丁都不得不佩服在条子家庭耳濡目染下长大的凯特有时候分析能力准的可怕，但是在这样一个腐败的城市，用处却是微乎其微的。

“好的，我会沿这条线去查查的，谢谢你但丁。”这一晚下来这句话可能是目前但丁听到最真诚的话了。

“这已经是第二起死者是妓女的案件了，请问你对此有什么看法吗？”

“这是针对妓女的仇杀吗？”

“对于这种恶性案件你对市民有什么想说的吗？”

不远处刚刚赶到的莉莉丝被闻风而来的记者们团团围住，有着一种短时间内很难脱身的架势。而莉莉丝的脸色并不好看。这是当然，对于一个大部分靠支持情色行业为生的人而言，这种案件的发生，多想一下甚至像针对自己一般。而同时作为一个警察局局长，案件的发生也会或多或少的影响自己的仕途，莉莉丝表面笑着对媒体说道：“我对于两位女士的遭遇感到抱歉，但案件正在侦破中，我也不能透露过多的消息，唯一可以告诉大家的是等我们警方确定了，我会召开一个正式的新闻发布会告诉大家最新进展。”

人群散去后，莉莉丝走向但丁以“我亲自送但丁回城”为理由支开了凯特，把但丁带到了自己的车上朝着城中开去。

“你对此就没有什么想法吗？”一路上沉默的莉莉丝忽然开口问道，“不要跟我说是什么运气，你知道我可不像凯特那天真的小丫头片子，你我都知道我不是什么好人。”

说完，在但丁回答之前，莉莉丝把车开到了一个路边加油站停了下来。她的手轻轻敲打着方向盘，忽的看向了但丁眼中充满了危险的意味：“你知道我本可以直接说你是凶手丢入牢中，然后这个案子就结束了。但我没有这样做，相反的，连你抢车都没有拘留你，而是亲自开车送你回家你知道这是为什么吗？”

“因为我还有用？”

“因为你还有用，对，”莉莉丝就如同自问自答一般，扭头看向前方继续自顾自地说着，“我不把你当作凶手，我送你回家确实是因为你还有用，我还需要你，你比另外几个线人聪明多了。而我现在遇上了一个麻烦，这个麻烦需要你的帮忙，秩序教团你听过吗？”

“秩序教团？就是那个宣传平民携手推翻现政府的组织？那不是经常上电视新闻吗？”

“对，然而我好像成为了他们的下一个目标，”莉莉丝说着把车重新开动起来，“但丁，我不管你用什么办法，潜伏进去，杀进去还是四处打听，我希望你能告诉我我的对手是一个什么样的人。”

莉莉丝最终把但丁放在游乐园的门口就把车开走了，而经过一天终于回到房车的但丁却发现在自己不在的这一天有人不请自来的登门造访过。


	3. 第三章

在但丁看来这不是自己的突发奇想，而是真的有人趁自己不在拖车的这段时间内来过。尽管自己的拖车里面乱得一团糟，但是所有的东西都像被挪动过又仔细地还原到一模一样一般，他俯身仔细地检查翻找着对方可能留下来的线索，然而什么也没有，连自己都快觉得可能真的只是自己想多了而已。但丁感到了一丝恼怒坐下来用力捶了一下自己的床，觉得自己因为一个没有来由的梦境开始变得不再像平常那个杀伐果断的自己了。但丁起身走向冰箱，正准备用酒精麻痹一下自己的时候，他发现了。

一个被四肢截断的芭比娃娃摆放得十分规整地躺在冰箱里，而娃娃的发色也是姜红色的，甚至连脖子上也系着丝带，打着作为礼物般的蝴蝶结。

而本应该感到挑衅破口大骂的但丁，不知道为什么甚至连心中的怪物都没有恼怒，而是就像个得到生日礼物的十岁小女孩一样，兴奋又好奇着。这很奇怪，真的，对于但丁来说，从来没有什么杀手向这样对自己示好过，大家都明白彼此是怪物，只会要么冷漠地避开对方，要么杀死对方，而现在竟然会有一个名声大噪的同类给自己送礼？更可笑的是自己竟然会开心得像个情窦初开的少女般还想要把这份礼物好好珍藏起来。这太超过了，这和以往自己立下的杀手准则太远了，仿佛自己已经失去了作为杀手的那一部分谨慎。也许自己需要好好休息，毕竟这一天内自己经历的实在太多，而对于这份礼物，但丁思来想去最后只留下了头部，把截断的身体部分一把丢进了垃圾桶中。

而这一夜但丁并没有睡好。他感觉自己回到了之前梦中那个寒冷的环境里，又听到了女人的尖叫声，但却看不见对方的面容。下一秒自己仿佛被明晃晃的火焰包围，烧得生疼但又找不到出路，而自己的右手一直被一直手紧紧地牵着，却看不见对方的面容。

醒来的但丁只感到了疲惫，原本想要得到的休息没有得到不说，还因为这奇怪的梦境更感到一丝疑惑。但是这并不能阻碍他今天晚上的行动。按道理来说自己这种行动每个月只会有一到两次，但奇怪的是自从经历了昨天的那一切自己和自己的怪物都会忽然感到空虚和不满足想要进入下一场游戏，想感受血液与自己肌肤相吻的亲密感。好在自己平常有提前做过调查，而现在正好有一位时机成熟符合自己目标的猎物。

但丁在把一切准备好以后，等夜色开始降临，开着自己的房车前往目的地。说来也奇怪，连但丁自己都不知道为什么自己有着杀人的欲望，自己身体中会有一个怪物对此做着评价。而同时也不知道脑海中哪里来的反应，让自己把只杀有罪的人成了自己杀手生涯的信条。

这次的目标也一样，詹德，一个游手好闲的混混，也不知道哪里来的运气，让他成为了一所高中的保安。拿着微薄的工资，干着看门这种简单事，可自从他工作以来，已经有四个女高中生消失了，连校方都摸不着头脑只能强行安抚着失踪学生的家长，不了了之。但是对于但丁来说，他可知道这位詹德都干了些什么好事。

果然詹德就按之前调查的一样每周总会花一天去一片废旧的民房区，他朝着四周观望着，在自我感觉没有人跟踪后走进了一栋废楼内。而但丁等其进楼后紧随着下了车，将计划中所需要用到的工具都装在一个塑料袋提在手中。其实也没啥工具，绝大部分需要让詹德看到的东西但丁都在詹德来之前准备好了，而现在的自己只需要悄声跟上去静待好戏开场而已。

詹德走进他的秘密基地，哦不，按他自己个人博客的说法“伊甸园”，正当他舒展着，觉得自己无所不能时，忽地看到墙上粘者的一张张照片，他怔住了。接着歇斯底里地大骂起来：“谁？是谁？尼斯？桃洁？你们这群婊子就是欠管教！看看你们一个个的，纯洁的花朵？我呸！只不过是荡妇而已！而我詹德，我把你们从花丛中选出来，帮你们打扮，听你们那哭泣的美妙歌声，帮你们停留在还纯洁的年龄，录下你们最后的音像让人们观看，还不满足吗？还要从地狱中爬出来纠缠我！”

但丁在暗处看着这个失去理智的人类第一次有了速战速决的想法。于是他一反常态的直接冲了上去将刀身没入了詹德的体中。趁着詹德还没有反应过来，但丁已经用刀在他体内来来回回了好几次。这与往常经验丰富后的但丁处理方式不太一样，一切都似乎回归了原始本能般的，追寻着血液的气味，血腥的触感和心中野兽肆意快活地仰天咆哮。等但丁平静过来后看着到处喷溅着血液的场景才意识到这次可能做得太过了，收拾很麻烦是一回事，但因为一场也许献给自己的杀戮而让自己沉溺于杀人的快感中，这是很危险的。尽管但丁知道自己这辈子都不可能也不会成为一个正常人，但是也许自己心里某个角落渴求过？这也说不定。

还没等到但丁开始琢磨怎么清理时，大楼内忽然出现了脚步声。这是但丁所没有意料到的，毕竟之前调查中了解到的是这块闲置地产每周仅有一次保安巡逻，而这周早就有过了一次才对。

现在的但丁只希望对方进来的时候没有看到过自己的房车，并随着对方脚步移动的声音推测着对方的大致位置。同时自己也缓慢的向窗边移动着。移动到二楼的一处窗边的但丁在听到对方上楼的脚步声后，直接翻身从二楼窗户跳了出去，虽然有点崴着了脚，但现在的情况并不容自己喘息，忍者痛快速向自己房车方向移动。黑暗中移动的但丁死死地盯着自己从二楼跳下来的窗口，希望对方不要从窗户探头向外张望，然后但丁就在黑暗里看到了那一头银发的“保安”经过了窗外（似乎短暂的停留了一下）消失在了黑暗中。

接下来的几天，但丁都在等待着凯特敲开自己房车的大门，宣布自己因杀人缉拿归案，毕竟在电视新闻中，自己十恶不赦，处处充满了暴力。说法也各种各样，有的说这次的案件又是之前被肢解的妓女的同一杀手所为，也有说这是一个模仿犯来着，更有说法是针对底层人民的仇杀。但不管是什么都没有一个星期后的一次采访让但丁来得有印象。

在那个采访中主持人宣称找到了当时巡逻的保安，并声情并茂的描述了一遍凶杀场面后，向那个保安询问到有没有看到凶手的脸。

“没有的，先生，我也知道我应该守在门口，马上报警让警察来抓住他，但是当时我太激动了，我想尝试靠我一个人的力量能不能逮住他，但是结果你们也都知道了，那个罪犯逃走了。”

本应该在听完采访后庆幸的但丁却怎么也高兴不起来。因为他知道这个保安并不是那天自己在暗处看见的那个人，因为自己怎么也不会记错的，那明明应该是一头耀眼的银发来着，而视频中的人却是一头褐发。

又过了几天后的一天早上但丁被一阵敲门声弄醒。但丁光裸着全身开了门，把共度一夜春宵的女伴请出门的同时，模模糊糊地看清了门外站的凯特。对方似乎某种程度上已经接受了见到光裸的自己了，只是停顿了一下，便对但丁说道：“走吧，上车。又有新的情况了。”

在开向目的地的同时凯特告诉但丁，自从但丁给自己那个建议之后，自己确实拜托了自己的义兄帮忙查找来着（毕竟听凯特说这位义兄计算机技术数一数二来着），然后确实发现了最近有失窃的冷藏运输车来着，只是数量有点多，大概有二三十辆要排查来着。另外这次又发现新的被肢解的妓女尸体了，在另外一家旅馆中，房间温度开得非常之低如同冰库一般，至于细节但丁过去了自然就知道了。但是令凯特最开心的是自己的义兄终于要跟自己一起出外勤了（这次连环杀人案真的很恶劣不是吗？）

“哦，但丁，你知道吗，”凯特在下车前对但丁说着，但丁猜测是不是凯特第一次跟义兄一起出外勤激动到了甚至有点害羞来着，“有时候其实我也说不清，怎么说好呢，说来也奇怪，有时候我会觉得我哥会露出和你一样的眼神。”

哈？

“算了，我也不瞎想了，毕竟我以前也不靠谱的幻想过搞不好你和我义兄可以成为很好的朋友。”说完的凯特看着但丁一脸你是认真的吗的表情，不好意思地笑了笑拍了拍方向盘说道，“好了，下车吧，大家还等着我们呢。”

被凯特这突如其来的对话搞得莫名其妙的但丁跟着凯特走进了宾馆中，看着那群条子忙来忙去的身影不知怎么的有些恍惚，而马上一个富有磁性的声音打断了但丁的走神。

“我想你就是但丁？”

还没等但丁回话，凯特拍了拍但丁，露出了少有的微笑对但丁介绍着：“这就是我平常提到的义兄，吉维尔。但丁，你这是什么表情？吉维尔因为自己原生家庭的变故，遭遇了一场火灾，面部大面积烧伤，不得已才一直佩戴这种仿面部面具。虽然我也一直没有机会见过义兄原本的长相，但他凭借自己的能力成为法政部一员也是很值得让人敬佩的好吗。”

“对不起，凯特。我只是，我只是没想到这样也可以在你们条子中任职。”但丁摸摸头，不好意思地说道，“我向你表示抱歉，吉维尔。”

“人不可貌相而已，”听吉维尔声音他仿佛笑了笑，“走吧，里面的‘美女’还等着我们呢。”

而但丁真正做出那副表情的原因并不是因为面具。虽然听起来可能比面具这个理由还扯，但是吉维尔那一头耀眼的银发和某一瞬间的眼神让但丁觉得搞不好凯特还真的没开玩笑。那是和但丁一样只有杀手才会有的眼神。

但是还没等但丁多想，映入眼帘的景象倒是在某种程度上向但丁涌来了更多的信息。同样是被肢解又重新组合在一起的女性，跪在地板上双手扒着床沿。而她的双眼被取出不知去了哪儿，俯身低头好似在观望着床上的东西。床的中央摆着自己被肢解的支离破碎的心脏和一套无头芭比娃娃的断肢，每一只上都绑着蝴蝶结丝带。而床上第一次多了文字信息，是由不知从什么报纸上剪下来拼成的“无需担心”。

看到这一切的但丁不知道为什么不恼怒反而有一丝想笑。甚至连自己心中的怪物都发出了开心的呼噜声。这对但丁已经不仅仅是有趣了，因为这连续几件与其说对方是想示好交友（在看到这次之前但丁一直把对方行为定义在想要交友寻找志同道合朋友的阶段），更像是在示爱。虽然这个念头刚出来的时候但丁承认把自己也吓到了。但是对方这意思不是想告诉他自己一直关注着他，甚至告诉但丁，他知道他去了那栋民房，自己不仅去过了，还可以比他做得更好，甚至为了他可以帮他收拾残局。而最好笑的对于但丁来说，应该是那些芭比娃娃断肢，那一个个细心绑上去的丝带就仿佛在质问但丁“为什么只留下头部，难道这些你不喜欢吗？”看来在自己没有意识到的时候，自己的生活早就被全盘监控了。

“狗娘的，还‘无需担心’？在无需担心我们全局都可以一起去扫大街了。”凯特恶狠狠地骂着。

“凯特。”在吉维尔轻声提醒后，凯特才注意到自己的用语不当忽地闭了嘴。吉维尔凑近仔细观察着，用自己的右手轻轻敲击着自己的太阳穴，起身对着凯特、但丁说道，“按之前几起拿回来的报告来看，凶手并没有带走死者身体一部分的行为，但是这次对方的双眼却消失了，应该去了哪里呢？”

“摄像头。”但丁忽然打断说道。

“什么？”凯特还没会过来的看向突然开口的但丁，“你认真的吗？我们技术部的同事还没有去检查过摄像头来着，按程序来说还没有必要到这一步来着。”

“那你现在就去看一看这层走廊朝向这个房间的摄像头！”但丁感觉自己这句话几乎是对凯特吼出来的了。

而凯特向看疯子一样看了但丁一眼，就跑了出去，不一会儿就听见了一声从房外传出来的尖叫声，随着是冲到一旁传来的呕吐声。

“你觉得他想传达什么？”吉维尔轻声说着，话中隐隐带着笑意。

按理来说应该糊弄过去的但丁不知道为什么看着对方的双眼，就如同不应该跟他撒谎一般，轻声说出了自己真实的想法：“我想他的意思是‘嘿，我一直看着你呢’。”说完那一瞬间但丁好像又看见了那与自己别无二致的眼神。


	4. 第四章

因为莉莉丝的到来被打发走的凯特和但丁坐在车中，沉默无言。当然大部分原因是刚才信息之多一瞬间让但丁不知道如何接受是好，无论是连环杀手那哥们对自己的频繁示好，甚至某种程度上的示爱，还是自己的奇怪的直觉告诉自己凯特的义兄吉维尔有问题，都让但丁觉得需要花时间好好想一下。

“凯特，我……”

“但丁……算了，你先说吧。”

“我觉得，我搞不好真的和吉维尔聊得来。”但丁说完看向凯特，看着对方听到这句话后开心的表情，意识到或许对方也许永远不知道自己指的是什么意思。

“哈哈，我就说吧，但丁！别把自己搞得因为自己以前劣迹斑斑就拒绝所有人的靠近。嘿，别用这种眼神看着我！我知道你肯定想说‘嘿，老子哪里看起来很孤独了’，但是有哪个人生活除了当一下特别顾问就是去喝个烂醉，抱着不同的女人从早上醒来呢？”凯特说着，看了一眼但丁，“好吧，也许这也是一种生活方式，但是，但丁，你就不会因此感到有一点孤独吗？”

孤独？可是难道我要让这个社会发现我是一个格格不入的怪物而放声尖叫，围追堵截，最终进行名为“正义”的屠杀吗？

“哦，抱歉，但丁，我不应该提起这些的。我总是会因为自己幸运的童年而忘记了不是所有人都那么幸运。”凯特说着满脸抱歉地看向但丁（啧，这许久不见的幸存者心理又上线了），“作为道歉，你现在向我问啥只要我知道，我都会一五一十的告诉你。”

只要知道都告诉我？这倒是新鲜，但丁想着。但是自己应该问凯特什么呢？她知道连环杀手的事情并不比自己多，而问她的义兄估计听到的和平常的赞美之词也没有多大的区别。而自己今天搞不好逃不过见莉莉丝这关，最近对秩序教团的调查也没有进展，干脆问问凯特？

“凯特，或许还真的有一个问题你帮得上。”

“什么？但丁，你什么时候这么磨磨唧唧了，直接说就好。”

“啊，你知不知道有关秩序教团的事？”

但丁没想到下一秒凯特忽然变脸，瞬间不像以往一样温和示人，而是带上了一丝冷漠。

这让但丁感到了一丝有趣并接着往下说去：“凯特，你要知道我对秩序教团没什么兴趣的，只是之前那次，你还记得吗，莉莉丝把我带走，她跟我说对方盯上了她，想要知道……”

还没等但丁说完，凯特俯身向前捂住了但丁的嘴，向四周望了望，嘴中轻声念叨着“莉莉丝吗”，确认旁边没有人后，一脸认真地看向但丁。（不得不说这可能是目前为止但丁所看见凯特最接近“杀意”的表情了，事情越来越有趣了）

“但丁，听我说，不论莉莉丝想要你调查什么，对于秩序教团这件事就到此为止好吗？不是因为其他别的什么，只是，等时机成熟了我自然会解释给你听的好吗？”

在但丁举起双手示意自己明白了以后，凯特一脸担心又怀疑的把手移开了，然后车内陷入了比刚才更尴尬的沉默。

直到凯特接到了一个电话。

“完了，但丁，我算是不仅升不了职还要下个月就去当个交警了。”

“怎么了？”

“就在刚刚，吉维尔告诉我，莉莉丝对自己带来的一群记者宣布结案了。”

“结案？”那个愚蠢的女人在想什么，因为一直拿不出公众想要的结果，害怕影响自己的仕途就匆忙结案吗？

“她拿什么结案？”

“她在宾馆里面抓了个清洁工，约翰，因为对方有吸毒杀害女性的前科直接把对方定罪了。”凯特似乎感到十分苦恼似的扶额说道。

“可是你我都知道，这个清洁工不是……”

“不，但丁！我不知道，”凯特一脸伤心的看向但丁，“至少现在开始，我得不知道。公众什么都不知道，她们只知道莉莉丝这个婊子呈现给他们的东西。她说约翰这个清洁工是杀手，那么他就是杀手。没有什么逍遥法外的连环杀手了，没有了，但丁。”

“真的吗，凯特，你就是这么认为的？”但丁有一丝好笑地看向正在垂头丧气的凯特。

“也就只有你这样的混混还笑得出来了，好吗？”凯特说着眼中似乎含有泪水般恶狠狠地盯着但丁，“这个案子已经结了，宣布抓到了犯人，也就会被存档止步于此了，还能怎么继续呢？”

听着凯特的话，但丁倒是彻彻底底的被逗笑了。

“凯特，”他说道，“你我既然都知道莉莉丝抓到的不是真正的凶手，那么真正的凶手在听到结案之后会做什么呢？难道不会感到好笑，并觉得警察无能，这也就是说……”  
“这也就是说，也许他为了嘲笑警方无能会在最近再次作案！”凯特听了但丁的话，忽然大喊一声，一瞬间惊喜和兴奋又爬上了她的脸，她开心地捶了一下但丁的胸，“没想到你这个特别顾问有时候还是挺有用的嘛。来，我先把你送回游乐园，我去找吉维尔要一些法证总结的相关卷宗好好研究一下。”

但丁在凯特把自己送回房车后，刚一关上门就开始寻找也许根本就不存在的那一系列高级偷窥小玩意儿。果然因为自己跟这些高级玩意根本合不来，但丁翻箱倒柜了半天什么也没找到，最后自暴自弃的躺倒在了床上。心里想着反正平常自己在房车里的生活和别的混混别无二致，当着偷窥者的面上演活春宫？拜托反正自己实打实的爽到了，该长针眼的是对方好吗？至于自己杀人那码事，反正对方也没向自己表现敌意，还跟自己炫耀能比自己做得更好，那担心也没有什么用啊？想着但丁进入了睡眠。

梦中出现的场景因为最近经常做梦而逐渐熟悉起来。每晚上演着的姜红色头发女性的尖叫，封闭的黑暗，逐渐攀爬上身的火焰和被人紧紧握住的右手。只是有几次但丁在梦中似乎隐约地看到了那个握住自己右手的人似乎长着一头耀眼的银发。

在浑浑噩噩过了三天左右的一天早晨，正无聊的看着电视的但丁，听见了一阵急促的敲门声。但丁起身开门，看见门外气喘吁吁但明显十分兴奋的凯特。

“但丁！”看见但丁的凯特十分开心的一把冲上前去抱住但丁。

“嘿嘿嘿，放轻松，”但丁被凯特这突如其来的一下搞懵了，不知道凯特忽然来这么一下是唱哪一出。

凯特忽然意识到了自己这个动作的不妥，放开了但丁，不好意思的拍拍但丁，接着声音还是难掩激动的对但丁说道：“真的像你说得一样，但丁，案件又发生了！快，趁其他人还没去我们赶紧过去吧！”说着也不等但丁关门就拽着但丁朝自己的车走去。

“这次我一接到案情通报就向着你这边赶过来了，”凯特开着车向事发地点疾驰而去，“你不知道当时莉莉丝脸有多臭，就她那个表情都够我笑好几个月来着了。我都等不及看她因为失职去扫大街的情景了。”

没过多久，凯特开车带着但丁来到一家剧院。她示意两人下车向剧院里面走着。

“是巡逻剧院的保安报警的，那个可怜人，看到灯没有关结果就发现了这些，”凯特说着，握住把手把门向内推开，“那个保安报完警就因为惊吓过度住院了，剩下的就只有呈现在我们眼里的这些了。”

那是一个并不空旷的舞台，追光灯打在了舞台中央那个躺在道具桌上的尸体身上，对方似乎被精心打扮过，要但丁来说不细看的话，受害者从发型到装扮都与那天在电视机前宣布结案的莉莉丝一模一样。唯一不同的是受害者的右手伸到嘴唇前作了一个“嘘”的手势。好像对方在告诉但丁你明白就好了不要把这些告诉那群条子一样。

“我去尝试调了一下监控，该死的，对方当然聪明的把那段监控删掉了，”凯特说着从监控室回到但丁身边，“然道这个案子就这样了吗，即使莉莉丝会因此被罢职，但不等于凶手会不再因此杀人啊。虽然现在被杀的对象都是妓女来着，你知道他哪一天会不会像上次一样忽然对普通人，对你我动手呢？”

在但丁确实按对方的意思没有向凯特提供什么有力的帮助后，案件止步不前，凯特都已经失望地打算开车带着但丁返回游乐园了。

“这群该死的粗人就是不知道我的机器到底有多重要，”一个刻薄的声音从但丁凯特的身后传来，“我花了这么长时间调试，这倒好，一个杀人案，来了这么多什么都不懂的警察，把我的机器都撞偏了，我算是白白花了这么久固定位置了。”

“等下，你说你的机器，方便告诉我是什么机器吗？”凯特转头向这个听说凶杀案发生后赶来的剧院人员问道。

“还有什么机器，当然是为了最近新的公演架设的三百六十度高清环景摄像机。这次的表演可是号称沉浸式的，不仅是台上，观众席也有演员下台的互动表演。为了此我们甚至对剧院外进来的部分都有放置高清摄像机，就是为了记录下所有观众进入剧院前一直到出剧院的所有反应，”那个技术人员边鼓捣着机器边没好气地说着，“我已经告诉过那几个保安每天要检查设备是不是全关着来着了，这倒好，舞台灯没关就算了，连这几台设备都没关烧了一整晚，是希望设备过热直接烧坏吗？”

“等下，你是说这几台机器开了一整晚吗？”凯特仿佛在一大长串的抱怨中抓到了什么重点来着。

“是的啊，怎么了吗？”技术人员被凯特突如其来的问题搞懵了。

“我觉得它搞不好拍到了凶手的特征，”凯特说着看向了技术人员，“能把它拍到的内容导出来给我看一下吗？”

“可以是可以，”对方说着从设备上取下内存卡放到了自己随身携带的笔记本电脑中读取着，“但是你们两个别给我弄坏了，嘿，我又不是随便贬低你们两个，只是你旁边的那位兄弟一看就不怎么会用电脑好吗？给拿去咯，去旁边的那个小房间看，真是的，我不想让更多的警察看到，让更多的粗人摆弄我的电脑了好吗？”

进到小房间的凯特和但丁对着电脑看了起来。放置在剧院内部的摄像机果然被凶手有意移动过，看不见对方的具体形象，就只有一个模糊的黑影和亮灯后与现在别无二致的场景。而面向剧院外停车场部分的摄像机则一直保持着一个角度拍摄着。在漫长的等待后接近夜晚十二点的时候，一辆令但丁无比眼熟的车辆驶入了摄像头的视野中，是那辆印着“乔纳森兄弟”的冷藏运输车，当它停稳后，一个人开了门下车打开了后面的车厢，把里面的尸体取出来向外拖着，就在这时转身，在月色下照应着男人的脸。

那是一张模糊的但丁的脸。


	5. 第五章

但丁看着屏幕中的人脸懵住了。因为在自己的记忆里面自己确实与这一系列的杀人案没有关系，但是那模糊影像中的凶手怎么看都是自己来着啊。然道自己心中的怪物已经突破自己的存在可以操纵自己移动了吗？还是这最近似梦似真的一系列噩梦其实是自己正在梦游中所经历的一切？

而在但丁还在想象的同时，凯特掏出了抢指向但丁带着一脸的震惊：“但丁！举起手来，转过身去！”

“凯特，等下，我可以解释的……”但丁看着对自己举枪的凯特，举起了双手表示自己对她并没有攻击性。

“不，但丁，什么都别说了，”凯特摇着头，甚至有一丝悲伤的说道，“亏我还一直相信你，还甚至以为你和义兄处得来，特意想要把吉维尔介绍给你，我真是天真，怪不得我一接到这个案子的时候，吉维尔要我第一时间找你，原来不是找你帮忙而是逮捕凶手吗？”

“什么？你说吉维尔要你第一时间找我？”但丁忽然感到一丝奇怪，与其说是吉维尔像凯特想的一样无所不能早就料到了一切，在但丁看来更向冲着自己来的。

“是的，在找到了第一具尸体的时候吉维尔就跟我说不要跟任何人声张，也不用联系其他的特别顾问了，而但丁，也就是你，一定是唯一可以帮得上忙的人了。”凯特说着眼圈似乎有一点红，“只是没想到忙还是帮上了，只是以这种形式。”

“嘿嘿嘿，凯特你听我说，当然我知道我现在说的你可以他妈的一个字都不相信，”但丁说着尽量向凯特表现出一副示弱的模样，希望能稍微安抚一下凯特现在这不稳的情绪，“老子非常认真的告诉你，老子没做过这些事，至少在我意识清醒的时候。这样吧，虽然一个小混混的承诺也没有什么用，但是凯特你要是相信我的话，就给我半天去找证据，如果我没有办法找到任何证据的话，你今天晚上来逮捕我，老子绝对没有任何怨言。”

凯特沉默地看了但丁良久，最终好似下定决心般叹了一口气放下了枪：“好吧，就半天。”说完她拿出了一个U盘把视频导入了U盘内，并从摄像机的内存卡中将其删除了，做完这一切的凯特背对着但丁走出小房间，出门前对但丁说道：“不要跟任何人提起这段视频，至少现在不要。”

但丁点头，并也出了房间开始寻找也许是自己留下来的痕迹，但就如同询问心中的怪物得不到任何回答反而是讥笑一样，但丁在剧院里什么也没找到。正当他疲惫不堪准备回游乐园仔细思考一番时，身后传来了莉莉丝的声音。

“这么慌张的你我还是第一次见。”说完，莉莉丝迈着步子走到了但丁的面前，“其实我一直觉得你哪里有一点眼熟来着，当然和你过多的前科无关。只是哪里感觉就是见过。不过即使有用如你都帮不上忙，不仅是公事或是私事，或许我是不是该考虑过了今天就让你不再是特殊顾问了呢？”

但丁听完无所谓的笑了笑，向莉莉丝竖了个中指就头也不回的出门了。

回到房车的但丁，一进门就感到浑身疲惫地坐在了自己床上，而当自己再睁开眼睛的时候发现已经到了午夜。但丁挠着头，对他来说在梦中看到的场景让他头痛欲裂，甚至有了一丝慌张。梦中的凯特不知道跟着谁走着，走进了有着很多集装箱的一个地方，而随着一声尖叫凯特消失了，只剩下黑暗的封闭空间和一阵寒冷感。而还在回想着噩梦的但丁被一阵电话铃声打断了。

“唯，是但丁吗？”对面传来了莉莉丝的声音。

“怎么了？这么晚打电话？告诉我我被辞了的好消息？”但丁没好气的回答着。

“呵，恰恰相反，”莉莉丝回答道，“凯特不见了。”

“什么？”

“凯特探员在晚上八点钟左右就说想到了什么要找你朝你房车的方向赶，而她嘱咐过我如果十点钟她还没有回复的话，她不见意我打电话通知你，必要的话——但丁我现在就能把你逮捕。”说完，电话那边传来一阵得意的笑声，“不过我也不介意多陪你玩玩，这样吧，你要是告诉我凯特的位置，我会考虑能不能让你减点刑。”

在但丁还没来得及作答的时候，就听到传来了一阵敲门声，接着传来了莉莉丝的“我知道你在里面，不用反抗了，给我乖乖坐上车。”

但丁知道自己还不如配合地开了门，跟着莉莉丝上了车。而凯特所在的地点？但丁哪里知道，还不如按自己梦中出现过的场景碰碰运气好了，至少自己可是真的遇到那辆冷藏运输车出现在了满是集装箱的物流中心不是吗？

莉莉丝如同嗅到血的财狼，一路飞驰到了物流中心，并将车停在了集装箱的外围区，用枪指着但丁让他下车。她精光的双眼看着但丁，用枪抵住但丁的后背让他在前面走着。在他们两走了一段距离后来到了一个岔路口。

“快，选一个方向。”莉莉丝嘶声威胁到。

按但丁的猜测冷藏集装箱应该在左边，但莉莉丝既然要自己先做选择，那么百分之八十对方要走自己选的路，于是但丁回答道，“我选择走右边。”

“好的，那么我走右边，你走左边。”果然如但丁所料莉莉丝选择了自己的选择，她得意地笑着，“别想耍什么花招，你也知道即使你今天跑掉了，我还是可以抓到你的。”说完莉莉丝头也不回地向右边走了。

而但丁往左走了不久就来到了一个冷藏集装箱旁。但丁想着打开了集装箱的门，里面虽然很暗，但模糊的可以看见一张简易的医疗床和一个人被绑在上面。但丁向床走了过去，而床那边的人似乎也听到了动静开始挣扎了起来。等但丁走进一看，被绑住的人确实是凯特，而她看见但丁后用着被胶布封住的嘴呜呜呜个不停。

但丁见状撕开了凯特嘴上的胶带，凯特忽地对但丁大喊出声：“快跑！我本来以为那个人是你，结果不是！”

但丁听着想把凯特从床上放下来，结果凯特却摇了摇头，“等下，但丁，你有看见吉维尔吗？我本来拜托他跟我一起来找你的，结果我们在车中发现了到‘到物流中心’这一条消息，等到了物流中心我跟他分开搜索，结果我就被人从背后劫持，等我醒来就已经躺在这里面了。所以你先不要管我，先帮我找一下吉维尔？拜托了！”

还没等到但丁回话，一个熟悉的声音打断了但丁的行动。

“我劝你还是让她失去意识比较好。”


	6. 第六章

但丁看着月光洒在对方的身上，衬着那一头银发格外耀眼。而对方轻笑着摆出了一个欢迎的姿势后，取下了脸上的面具，那是一张和自己一模一样的脸。

“对不起，凯特。”

“但丁！”

不过一会儿被但丁捂住呼吸的凯特被迫失去了意识。

在此之后但丁回头看着那除了发色不同，有如镜面的“自己”不禁感到惊讶，但似乎自己身体内的某一部分不受控制的兴奋起来。对方似乎也很开心，满脸温柔的笑着（但丁不得不说，即使两人长得几乎一模一样，但是因为气质的不同，细看的话还是有一定差别的）

“但丁，我们终于见面了。即使之前在我以‘吉维尔’的身份与你已经见过一面了，但不得不说这才是我们的第一次见面不是吗？”男人说着，激动地向但丁走去，伸手想要扶上但丁的肩头，但似乎又在害怕什么一般，迟迟不敢用手去触碰但丁，就好像但丁是个幻影一碰就碎。

“吉维尔，哈？”但丁笑着，扶住自己的脑袋，尝试追寻着自己的记忆，“我怎么不记得我有一个叫吉维尔的兄弟？”

“放轻松，但丁，再想想，”男人环抱住但丁在他耳边轻声说着，“毕竟那时候你太小了，再加上发生了那件事，不愿意记得也是有可能的。”

但丁对于更早的儿时记忆想要回想起，但又如同有一道屏障般不愿自己回想起相关的任何事情。而眼前的男人和他的话，让头痛欲裂的但丁不得不直面自己的记忆，逼迫自己回忆起来。

“维？”

听到但丁下意识喊出的名字，男人开心地将怀抱缩紧了几分，难掩激动的说道：“你果然还是记得的，但丁。还记得为什么叫我维吗？当时小时候你说维吉尔太难念了，还是叫维记得住。要不是当年的变故，我们本来可以永远在一起的，而不是因为兄弟不能同时被收养，一个成了混混，一个成了警察。”

但丁确实什么都想起来了，自己和维吉尔本来是一对双胞胎兄弟，父亲斯巴达在外出上班时发生了意外，只剩下了母亲艾娃带着兄弟两人。而不知怎么的一天晚上一伙劫匪闯入家中，将嘱咐兄弟俩躲在衣橱中的艾娃杀死在了兄弟两的面前。艾娃的血流着，不一会儿浸入橱中，而坐在血泊中的兄弟两就这样看艾娃渐渐断了气。不一会儿什么也没有找到的劫匪叫骂着走了，走之前点着了整个房子。而在确认劫匪走后的维吉尔拉着但丁跑出了燃烧的房子。

也许就是从这一天开始但丁和维吉尔完全脱离了正常人的生活轨道。

“所以你从制造的第一个案件起就是希望我恢复我的记忆吗？”但丁说着，心中的怪物因为自己拥有血缘的兄弟正环抱着自己而兴奋的高声咆哮，“那个无头的，但是和我们的母亲，艾娃逝去时做着相同的观望动作。还有那姜红色的头发，维，不得不说你对细节的追求真是让我惊叹。”

维吉尔听了但丁的话，笑了笑：“我应该说谢谢夸奖吗？没错，我是想唤醒你的记忆，但某种程度上，我的兄弟，我想做的远不止让你回想起痛苦这么多。”

“怎么说？”

“我想让我们俩真正的合二为一，亲密无间。”维吉尔说着稍微的与怀中的但丁拉开了一定的距离，双手扶在但丁的肩上，双眼直视着但丁说道，“但丁我想你也应该意识到了，我们和那些正常人的不同，即使我们如何模仿，如何尝试，都融入不了他们，融入不了这个社会。他们一旦发现了真实的我们，就会进行围捕、绞杀。而你我两人都不可能回到他们所定义的正常人了，至少对于杀戮，对于血液的渴望是不能作假的不是吗？"

“所以？”但丁说着，对于这突如其来的邀请有着一丝迟疑。但心中的野兽仿佛因为血缘，因为得知自己不再是孤身一人而开心地尖叫着快点答应他，“你希望我与你一起，作为亲人，作为兄弟，一起继续杀戮下去吗？”

“是，但也不全是，”维吉尔好似但丁已经答应般的对但丁开心的笑着，“你今天接受的信息已经够多了，而我也不希望过于冒进把你吓到。所以这就当我俩的第一次正式见面的约会如何？而我认为我们应该为这次值得纪念的时刻留下共同的小秘密，你觉得如何，但丁？”

“共同的秘密，”但丁念叨着，忽的像反应过来什么似的一把推开维吉尔（虽然在推开的一瞬间但丁似乎看到了维吉尔的眼中出现了一丝悲伤，但瞬间转为了了然的表情），一脸不可置信的问道，“难道，你要把凯特杀掉吗？”

“对，是的。但不是我，”维吉尔说着，起身向绑着凯特的床走去，站定后，俯身低头看了眼凯特又看向但丁说道，“是我们。”

“为什么？”

“为什么？但丁，凯特是一个警察，虽然这次的绑架把她对你的怀疑抵消了，但是既然她已经有了一次怀疑，就会有第二次，第三次，为了你的安全，她不应该存在了。”

“可是如果不是你一开始告诉她这个案件，要她找我，她也不会卷进来，”但丁说着，心里想着要是凯特还醒着，知道自己最崇拜的义兄想杀了她，搞不好会崩溃到哭，“可是她某种程度上不是你的妹妹吗？维，你认真的，你要对你的妹妹下手？”

“不得不承认凯特是很有用，”听了但丁的话的维吉尔耸了耸肩，“但是，但丁，就像我刚才所说，我们俩才是亲人。”

“嘿嘿，等一下，维，要是我没记错的话，你的真正亲人也就是我，今天才第一次和你见面，而床上躺着的那位，可在你的生活里实实在在的陪伴了你十年！”但丁说着，虽然他体内的怪兽不赞同的对他低吼着，就如同失去了獠牙的狗，一心只希望扑入维吉尔的怀中，摇着尾巴，对着这唯一的亲人亲热的讨好着。

“不，但丁，你明明明白的。”还没等维吉尔说更多，就看到但丁背后集装箱的门口出现了一个人影，他对着但丁大喊着示意但丁注意并转过身去。

“没想到今天一晚上竟然有这么大的收获，”转过身的但丁就看到笑得一脸灿烂的莉莉丝举着枪对准自己，“我还得谢谢你，但丁，这次抓住你们俩搞不好能让我再次升官。”

说完莉莉丝笑了笑，但又像想起了什么似的自顾自说了下去，“在看到你兄弟之后，我忽然知道你哪里很眼熟了。双胞胎，哈？不得不说，但丁，我搞不好得感谢你两次。还记得十年前你们母亲被杀，家被烧毁吗？但是那群劫匪早就消失的无影无踪了，这让我的职位搞不好就要直接被收回，而我，莉莉丝，把这个案子抓了几个毒贩和嫖娼的，直接归类为‘妓女贩毒被仇杀’，让我不仅保住了位置还不久后升上了所长。而这次你们俩兄弟造的事情这么大，搞不好我可以直接去当总局长了。”

莉莉丝说完后得意的大笑着，“算了，看在你们俩兄弟相认的份上，给你们俩每人最后说一句话的机会？”接着就把枪对准了更里面的维吉尔，仿佛示意他先说一般。

维吉尔看着莉莉丝对向自己的枪口，缓缓的似乎要抚平但丁的情绪一般的说着：“但丁，你还记得我们小时候最喜欢的寻宝游戏吗？为了得到红色的糖果，必须舍弃掉蓝色的玫瑰……”

“真是温情，竟然回忆童年，”莉莉丝不等维吉尔说完，又把枪口转回朝向但丁，“到你了，你想说些什么？”

“但是蓝色的玫瑰必须先变得支离破碎。”说完但丁朝莉莉丝的方向猛的扑了过去。

随着传来了一声尖叫和枪声，之后回归了寂静。


	7. 尾声

“敬我们最亲爱的警察局局长莉莉丝，在这十年里她为了本市治安的提高做出了卓越的贡献。而就在本月，她为了营救自己的下属身中数枪离开了我们，让我们在今天为她，为她对灵狱簿市所作的贡献献上最大的敬意！”

看着电视里面正在直播的缅怀光荣警长莉莉丝的画面，躺在床上的但丁笑出了声。莉莉丝最后还是完成了自己的愿望，还是以自己一贯最喜欢的方式在电视媒体上大肆报道不是吗？接着，但丁的手机响了起来，就如同了然是谁一般，但丁看都没看就接了起来。

“你正在看为莉莉丝专门办的纪念节目？”

“哈，这都瞒不过你，”但丁笑着说道，“我总有一天要搞清楚你怎么看到我的一举一动的。”

电话那一头听完但丁的话也笑出声，“虽然我不否认我用了些小手段，但你那头电视机的声音太大了，大得我都能听见其中内容了。”

“所以你给我打电话的原因是？”

“我想慰问下你，毕竟我没想到你真的会朝莉莉丝扑上去还结结实实的在右肩挨了一枪。”

“毕竟是你说的，儿时的游戏不是吗？不得不说，维，你真爱考我记忆回来了多少，与其说红色的糖果蓝色的玫瑰，不如说蓝色的糖果，红色的玫瑰，为了得到艾娃红色的花朵胸针就要把所有蓝色糖果都舍弃掉。而凯特与其说是蓝色必须被舍弃掉，不如说无论如何都要得到红色的莉莉丝。我只是没想到你最后还是留了凯特一命。”

“凯特她确实很有用，这也是我用蓝色代指她的原因。虽然我从一开始杀那一连串妓女的目标就是莉莉丝，甚至不惜挑衅她把最后一个打扮成她的模样也是这个原因。但是，要听实话吗，但丁？至少在那一刻，为了你，我确实对凯特动了杀心。所以你会制止我一开始不让我杀她，我其实是有一点伤心的。”

“所以我相信你一定会开枪打中莉莉丝才朝她扑了过去，至于结结实实挨了一枪？总比她的流弹打伤你来得好吧。维，你还没回答我的问题呢，你为什么打我电话？”

“因为我有事要找你，还觉得我们俩需要面对面谈谈？”

“你怎么知道我会不会答应你？”

“别跟我说上次后来你玩的不开心。我为了处理妥当都弄了好久。既然你不回话的话，我就当你默认同意了。出来吧，我在你房车外面的车上等你。”

但丁听着笑着挂断了电话，穿上衣服走出了门。

第一部分结束。


End file.
